


Sleepless in the Stormy Weather

by watercolourwords



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9367145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watercolourwords/pseuds/watercolourwords
Summary: Jihoon can't sleep because the thunder is scaring him so Seungcheol makes it all better.





	

Jihoon whimpered and clutched Seungcheol's hand, fingers intertwining as he tugged his boyfriend awake. 

"Cheol," he whispered, "I can't sleep - the thunder is scaring me." His voice barely audible over the crashing of the storm but loud enough for Seungcheol to start mumbling incoherently as he blinked blearily, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. 

Glancing over to the window, Seungcheol stared dazedly at the raindrops racing each other down the window pane, illuminated by the flashes of lightning before turning to Jihoon who held such an irresistible pout, that Seungcheol reluctantly climbed out of bed to find one of his sweaters to pass to his boyfriend to wear before taking his hand and leading him to the kitchen for a glass of warm water. 

•••

Taking Seungcheol's face between his sweater-pawed hands, Jihoon pressed a grateful kiss to the top of his boyfriend's head before settling under the covers, pulling the duvet over his shoulders and smiling contently to himself while Seungcheol smiled gently at the sight before following suit.


End file.
